Was That a Question?
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Macy has a crush on a fellow athlete, and Kevin's not sure he's comfortable with that. One-shot. Kevin/Macy.


Was That a Question?

By angellwings

Macy sighed happily as she lugged her golf clubs down the hall. Golf had almost become her favorite sport to practice, and all because of Eli. Eli Harrell the captain of the Boy's team, and all around hottie.

"Macy!" someone called after her. She turned to find Eli approaching her, "Here let me get that."

He took her clubs from her and she immediately straightened up, "Oh, well thank you!"

"Not a problem," He grinned. "So listen, I was wondering if we could meet up in the atrium at lunch to discuss our strategy for the tournament next weekend."

"Oh, yeah definitely! I'll have to stop by the Caf first and grab a bag lunch, but I'll meet you there after I do that!" Macy said dreamily.

"Great," He said as they reached her locker. He set down the clubs and smiled at her, "It's a date."

She smiled brightly at him, "Yeah, a date."

She watched him walk away, and waited until he was out of sight to squeal with joy.

"Wow, what's with the supersonic squeal?" Kevin asked as he stopped by her locker. Stella suddenly appeared.

"I know that squeal! That was a boy squeal! Who? Who?" Stella asked eagerly.

Macy sighed again and leaned against her locker, "Eli."

"He finally asked you out?" Stella said excitedly.

"Well, sort of. It's just lunch in the atrium, but as he left he said 'it's a date.' So that counts right?" Macy asked her friend.

"Totally counts," Stella said as she hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Wait. What's going on?" Kevin asked again.

"Oh hi, Kevin!" Macy said as she finally noticed his presence. Kevin stumbled sideways a little. It wasn't like Macy to not notice his presence. "I didn't see you there."

He blinked, "You didn't…what?"

"I didn't see you, sorry about that," Macy said innocently.

Kevin merely stared at her. That was a first. "So who's Eli?"

"The captain of the boys' golf team," Macy said with a soft smile. "He's-he's…gorgeous, and the way he plays golf…well, let's just say it's very attractive."

"Oh, is it?" He asked as he voice cracked lightly. "I've never noticed."

Kevin cleared his throat and furrowed his brow. What was that? Why was he less than happy at the moment? Macy was allowed to date, and so was he. No big deal. Except every bit of him was screaming that is WAS a big deal. Just as Kevin thought he was getting a hold of himself again Eli came sprinting back down the hall.

"Sorry, I forgot to get your number," Eli told Macy quickly as he handed her a pen and held out the palm of his hand to her.

"Oh," She said simply and brightly as she took the pen from him. She quickly scribbled her number across his palm, "There you go! And don't be afraid to use it!"

As he walked away Macy slapped a hand over her mouth, "Did I just say that?"

"Yep, and you stole his pen," Stella smirked.

"Oh no!" Macy exclaimed as she stared at the pen in her hand. "Eli! Wait! You forgot your pen!"

Macy immediately sped off after him. Kevin stared after her in shock. She had barely said anything to him…as a matter of fact she barely registered his presence. He didn't like this Macy. He wanted the old one back.

"Close your mouth, Kev, you look like a fish," Stella said dryly as she closed Macy's locker and walked away.

Kevin continued walking down the hallway with an almost wounded look on his face. He stopped as he reached his locker and went through the motions of getting the books he needed for his first couple of classes. Nick and Joe closed their lockers and watched as Kevin grabbed his History book instead of his Biology book, and his English book instead of his Algebra book.

Joe gave Nick a pointed look and nodded toward Kevin. Nick shook his head and then pointedly nodded toward Joe. They continued silently arguing over who would talk to Kevin.

"Will one of you just ask so you can stop nodding like you're delusional?"

Joe cleared his throat, "Okay…what's up, Kev? You seem a little distracted."

He huffed, "What's up is stupid Eli Harrell."

"The captain of the boys' golf team?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Geez, no need to rub it in!" Kevin said as he slammed his locker door shut.

"Rub what in?" Nick asked cluelessly.

"Eli and his stupid Eli-ness. He's perfect I get it!" Kevin pouted as he stomped away from his brothers.

"Should we try and figure out what the heck he was talking about?" Joe asked. "Or should we just ask Stella?"

"Ask Stella," Both Nick and Joe answered simultaneously.

* * *

Macy rushed into the cafeteria and grabbed one of the bag lunches. She sighed and impatiently waited in line. She tapped her foot repeatedly, "Oh come on, people! I've got a date to get to!"

Stella smiled softly at her friend from her table with the Lucas brothers, "Oh, Macy, I swear that girl cracks me up. It's kind of sweet though…she's so excited!"

"Yeah, sweet…that's the word," Kevin muttered sarcastically.

Stella glanced suspiciously at Kevin, "Why are you being so emo?"

Kevin sighed, "I'm going to the atrium."

"What? No! You can't go there! That's where Macy's date is!" Stella protested.

"Oh, is it?" Kevin asked with feigned innocence as he quickly left the cafeteria.

Macy finally reached the cashier and practically threw her money at the woman before racing off.

"Macy! Wait!" Stella yelled from her spot beside of Joe. Joe winced and rubbed his ear.

"Geez, Stells, could you have yelled any louder?"

"MACY!"

"Apparently you can," Joe muttered.

Macy came sprinting back, "What?"

"Kevin is in the atrium," Stella told her.

"What? Why? I'm supposed to be on a date in there!" Macy pouted.

"What are you going to do?" Stella asked.

"I'll just have to convince Eli to meet somewhere else," Macy said with a furrowed brow. "Thanks Stella!"

Stella watched Macy run off with a smile. Nick shook his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What? I, for one, think Macy deserves to have a guy so I'm going to help her any way that I can," Stella said in her own defense.

* * *

Macy rushed toward the atrium while mumbling violently to herself. How dare Kevin mess up her date! She stifled the competitive trash talk that was rising in her throat. What was he trying to do? Keep her from having a life? Macy squinted as she turned the corner and headed for the atrium. Kevin was standing outside of it…just staring. He turned in time to see her coming and rushed her.

"Uh, Mace, you may not want to go any further," Kevin told her worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him in confusion as she pushed past him. He quickly caught up with her and began to walk backwards in front of her.

"Trust me; you don't want to see what I just saw!" He pleaded.

"Stella told me you were headed for the atrium. You're trying to ruin my date, aren't you?" She asked him as she marched forward.

He sighed, "I was thinking about it, but you've got to trust me…I'm trying to save you some pain here!"

"Pain?" She asked weakly as she stopped. "What do you mean pain?"

"I-I don't want to say," Kevin told her. Macy looked past him to the glass walls of the atrium and could make out two figures inside of it. She walked around him and made her way forward. He sighed sadly and followed closely behind her. She gulped as the figures in the atrium became clearer. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Her eyes widened and she froze when she realized it was Eli and the head cheerleader. Holding hands and smiling contentedly at each other. Eli began to lean forward and Macy felt the world around her deflate. It was never supposed to be a date. She sniffed and suppressed tears as Eli kissed the blonde. She should have known. She would always be the cool athletic chick to all the guys at school. She was their buddy…practically one of the guys.

"Macy?" Kevin asked softly from behind her. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," She said bitingly. "I should have known. No one really wants the tom boys."

"That's not true!" Kevin exclaimed. _I should know, _he thought. This probably wasn't the best time to reveal something like that though.

"Come on, what guy do you know that would honestly prefer me to that?" Macy asked as she motioned to the cheerleader sitting with Eli.

Kevin bit his lip to keep from blurting out his own truth, "Lots of guys."

"Name one," She told him.

Why did she have to keep pursuing this? Did she know he was hiding something from her? He contemplated a safe way to answer that challenge. What could he say that would answer that and still be ambiguous? He exhaled heavily and gave up.

"Well, Me?"

"Was that a question?" She asked him in confusion.

"No, I don't think so," He told her.

"It sounded like a question," She said.

His jaw tightened. How was that important? Did she even HEAR what he'd said?

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yes it matters, Kevin Lucas! If it's a question it means you're humoring me and you don't really mean it, but if it's a statement then you're telling the truth! So, yes!" Macy told him seriously.

"Why would I humor you like that? That just sounds cruel," He told her with a wince.

"Believe it or not it HAS happened to me before," She sighed.

"Geez, you have bad luck with guys, huh?" He asked in an impressed tone.

"Not helping," She sighed hopelessly. She sat down on the floor and propped herself up against the wall. "This day has not gone the way I thought it would."

"Newsflash, it hasn't gone the way I thought it would either," Kevin said as he sat down next to her. "But look at it this way…at least you've still got me."

She grinned and chuckled, "That's true."

"I'm serious, Macy, you've still got me," He told her as he slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Her body tensed. Normally she would be fangirling out right now, but she was too emotionally exhausted to faint. Kevin squeezed her shoulders gently when he was sure Macy wasn't going to have a fan attack on him.

"Kevin?" Macy asked after a moment of silence.

"Macy?"

"What you said earlier…was that a question or a statement?" She asked hopefully.

He flashed her a small grin, "Can it be something in between?"

"I guess, but that makes things a bit more complicated," Macy said as she scrunched up her nose.

"My entire life is complicated," Kevin chuckled. "Why should this be any different?"

"So, it's something in between then?" She asked.

"Well, it's not a question, but it's still too new to be a statement. So, yes, it's something in between," He told her honestly.

"Is there a chance it will ever become a statement?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He swallowed thickly and watched her out of the corner of his eye, "Definitely a pretty big chance that it will."

She smiled softly, "Okay, I think I can live with that…for now."

He grinned and quirked an eyebrow at her, "For now?"

She nodded against his shoulder, "For now."

* * *

_Man, this bunny came out of no where. I was drinking my tea (my newest obsession...I love Lady Grey the best, btw!) and I suddenly thought, "Everyone else on Jonas has crushed on someone so why not Macy?" and thus this was born..._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings  
_


End file.
